The present invention relates to a connector assembly having specially formed rivets to retain it to a printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,618 discloses an electrical connector for mounting to a printed circuit board. The connector includes an elongate dielectric housing having flanges at opposite ends thereof, the flanges having coplanar mounting surfaces received against the board. Each flange has a hole therethrough which is aligned with a respective hole in the board for riveting the connector to the board, which operation requires use of tooling on the opposite side of the board.